


God Damnit, Bill Denbrough

by wantedyou



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Billverly is not endgame pls, F/F, Gay, M/M, Not Really lol, Side Benverly - Freeform, Soulmate AU, Stenbrough, gay gay gayyy, side reddie, stan is intimidating grrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantedyou/pseuds/wantedyou
Summary: When you are born, your wrist has the letter of your soulmates first name. And Stanley Uris has a big ol' b.





	God Damnit, Bill Denbrough

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this late at night so sorry for any misspelled words or sentences that don't make sense whoops!!! aLSO SORRY FOR EVERHTHING BEING BOLD AT THE END I CANT FIX IT YIKES

Everyone, when they are born, has the letter of their soulmate’s name imprinted on their left wrist. 

Stanley Uris has the letter _B _on his, which he thinks is practically the worst fate. A lot of people have names starting with the letter “b”, he says daily, to himself and out loud. He even has three friends whose names start with the letter.__

__And there is no way to know who your soulmate is. It's not like their name appears on your wrist after you kiss, or you swap bodies, or anything else like that. And it's not like your parents tell you how to know, how to _guess _, they sweep it under the carpet like it's nothing. Well… you’d think it’d be fucking important, right?___ _

____That is… if you even believe in this whole “soulmate scheme”, as Stan’s friend Bill likes to say, his other friends agreeing with him. Sometimes Stan wonders to himself, _what if Bill is my soulmate, and he doesn't even believe in soulmates? _. And that's only the worst case scenario. See, Bill Denbrough is dating Beverly Marsh, who is also in their shared friend group and also does not believe in soulmates. And maybe she does a little bit, because her wrist, just like Stan’s, has a big ol’ b written on it.___ _ _ _

______Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak have already found their soulmates, flag being each other. So, Uris goes to Tozier for help, which he already knows is going to end horribly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey, Rich?” Stan asks one day while at his and Kaspbrak’s shared apartment, while Eddie is at work, or class, Uris can't remember which._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hm?” Richie hums in response, watching TV from the loveseat and pushing up those glasses he wears when he's too lazy to put contacts in._ _ _ _ _ _

______“How did you know? That Eddie was your soulmate?” Stanley stumbles over words to get them out fast._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I guess…” Tozier pauses and seems to ponder the question for a second, “I guess I just wanted to _be _with him, ya’know?”___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Isn't that just having a crush?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don't know, Stan the Man.” Richie is obviously trying to joke around, using Stan’s routine nickname. “Maybe it is a crush, but my Eds is the only person I've ever wanted to be with.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You've known Eddie since you guys were born.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Like I don't know that. But, I guess when you guys were crushing over Bill, way back when, I always wanted Eddie. It was always Eddie, Eddie, Eddie.” Richie sounds too serious to be himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ _Fuck _,” Stan sighs to himself, though knowing that Richie obviously heard him, “Richie, I think Bill is my soulmate.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Big Bill? That boy is the straightest person I've ever met.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes, and I know. He doesn't even believe in the whole soulmate thing anyways, sometimes I wonder why I even let myself love him even it's never going to go anywhere._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Wow, thanks, Rich, but don't we have to meet the others in like twenty minutes? Movie night at Ben and Mike’s?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Shit! I forgot about that, thanks for reminding me, _mah deah! _” Stanley always hated Richie’s horrible accents, but this time he manages a smile as he toes on his shoes, Richie pulling on his boots, and walking out the door, Stan reminding Tozier to lock the door, as he never does.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Soon they're at Mike’s and Ben’s, watching a movie that Stan can't bare to remember the name of, as he's staring with obvious love eyes at Bill, blue eyes, red hair, and obnoxious grin that he always manages to hold. Him and Beverly are cuddling close to each other at the corner of the couch, their different shades of red hair managing to almost mix together through the mostly dark room. He sees Ben staring at Bev, his cheeks deeply flushed even with only the TV as the light source. Ben has liked Bev since seventh grade, when he wrote her that haiku that she thought was from Bill._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________God damn you, Bill Denbrough! _Stanley thinks to himself. Bill doesn't even write poetry! There's no way he could write a line as perfect as _My heart burns there too _! He doesn't even believe in the letter on your wrist, screaming out who you're meant to be with! God damn you Bill Denbrough, indeed.____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________And oh _gosh _, Stan hates himself for loving him. Because he's arrogant, and strange, and rude, and he fucking… He fucking punched Richie in the face! He fucking stole Bev from Ben! _BECAUSE HE DOESN’T EVEN LOVE POETRY, GOD DAMNIT! _______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________It's not like Stanley can help himself, because Bill is also so sweet, and helpful, not to mention that he's a cutie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Stanley's collar suddenly gets uncomfortable when he thinks about Bill like this, and now he's running his hand under the collar of his shirt, trying to soothe the irritated skin. This is a habit that Stan has, and his method never helps._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“You okay there, Stanny?” Bev sees that he's obviously uncomfortable. “Do you not like the movie?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“It's not the movie, I’m fine.” Stan fakes a smile, looking over to the movie and trying to pretend he was watching the whole time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“You're obvious n-not okay, St-stan.” Bill stutters. His stutter has gotten better, you know what they say, it gets worse before it gets better. Maybe that's a metaphor for Stan’s life, because this hangout is turning out to be kinda shit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Yeah you're right, I should probably leave.” Stan says it like there's venom dripping off his tongue. Stan can get bitter a lot of the time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Just tell us what's wrong.” Bev starts, and if she says one more thing to him, Stan might just drop all of his things and punch her right there, but he knows that wouldn't be right._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“It's just that the person who i think is my soulmate doesn't even fucking believe in soulmates so… it's just my fucking luck, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Wh-what? I can't be your s-s-soulmate, Stan.” And then he starts to laugh at it like it's a fucking joke. A joke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Yeah, if you think you're right, then what does this mean.” Stan rolls up his sleeves to reveal that _Bill Denbrough _is ingraved on his wrists.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I'm tired of waiting for you to realize how much you mean to me. And it's weird confessing in a room full of friends, but I need you to know, Bill. Before college is over and we might not see eachother again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“And I'm tired of waiting to see if Bev will pull her head out of her ass and stop convincing herself that Bill wrote that poem in seventh grade. Because I know that it was Ben. Ben’s been waiting around for that girl he’ll never get._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“So just, think about it guys, okay? Now, I actually have to go, bye.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The others wave him goodbye after he finishes his rant, and he's definitely made things awkward. Bev moves away from Bill when Stan walks out. Richie almost claps after Stan finishes, but he gets stopped by Eddie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________It's a moment before Bill jolts up, running out the door before he can trudge his shoes on. Stan is starting his car, and Bill knocks on it, yelling:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Open the door! Stan, please!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________****Stan complies and Bill hops in. He didn't quite plan on what he was going to say when he moved suddenly and ran out that door.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________****“I know I shouldn't have been with Bev, her and I both know that. I wanted to hide the fact that I knew I had a little love for you. But my p-parents, Stuh-stan, m-my parents. You know how thuh-they are. They've ignored me m-most of my life ah-and coming out to them w-wouldn't make it any better.”** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________****“‘Shouldn't have been with Bev’?”** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________****“It's complicated, my love.”** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________****They sit in silence for a moment, and Stan wonders if he should kiss Bill. He is his soulmate, after all. But he decides on asking a question.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________****“Can I see you wrists?” Bill complies and puts them down in front of Stan, pulling up the sleeve, Stan reads that it his says his first initial, and not the full name. He also does say his last initial on the other wrist, he notices as he does a double take and looks again. “Why does it say your full name on mine?”** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________****“How do you th-think I'm supposed to know?”** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________****“I don’know. Kiss me, will yah’?”** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________****And there’s no way that Bill can say no to that, so he does. He kisses Stanley Uris. With his curly hair and powerful grin that Bill has no doubt in his mind, can light up an entire room.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________****They pull back, but there's no way you can kiss your soulmate only once when you've been waiting on them your entire life. And, as clichè as it sounds, Stan and Bill both wish they could never stop.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
